


a heartbeat away

by thunderylee



Series: what if takaki and minseok are twins [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Twincest, birthday twins are actual twins, kouhai had nothing to do w this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Minseok is drawn to Takaki’s heartbeat.





	a heartbeat away

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Takaki’s touchier than Minseok is used to—even being in a Kpop group with 11-10-9 other dudes—but over the past couple years, he’s grown accustomed to it. Takaki’s whole family (well, his other family) is the same way, hugging and grasping hands without a second thought. It’s nice in a way Minseok hasn’t experienced before, that physical comfort he doesn’t get with his own parents and sister.

“I feel drawn to your heartbeat,” he murmurs one day without thinking, his ear pressed to Takaki’s chest. It’s a weird thing to say, but he’s long since stopped using his brain-to-mouth filter around this one. If anyone understands him in his most nonsensical moments, it’s this guy.

“We shared a womb, idiot,” Takaki says affectionately, ruffling Minseok’s hair. “My heartbeat was the first thing you knew.”

“Ah,” Minseok says as he snuggles closer. “That must be it.”

He fluffs Takaki’s midsection, frowning when it doesn’t get any softer, and Takaki laughs. “Aren’t you the older one?”

“By like five minutes!” Minseok exclaims, though the fight is gone from his voice. He’s so just comfortable. Takaki’s heartbeat reverberates in his head like a bassline to which his entire body operates. “This feels perfect.”

Takaki grunts his acquiescence, his fingers lifting to sift through Minseok’s hair. The additional contact is unexpected but not unwanted; quite the opposite, Minseok’s neck moves on its own to follow the gentle stroking like a cat seeking out petting.

“Yabu’s worried about me,” Takaki volunteers, and Minseok frowns at the possibility of Takaki doing anything worrisome. “He thinks I’m getting too close to you.”

“We’re twin brothers,” Minseok repeats, like Takaki had forgotten. “We’re gonna be closer than anyone else ever.”

“See, that’s the thing.” Takaki sighs, the rise and fall of his chest taking Minseok up and down with it. “We didn’t grow up together, so Yabu says I’m not really looking at you like a brother…because I don’t see you like I see my actual brother, who’s just as much a blood relation to me as you are.”

“You’re confusing me,” Minseok mutters, rubbing his temples. Instantly, Takaki’s fingers push his away and take over, applying the perfect amount of pressure. “I don’t have a brother to compare to, but twins are still closer than regular brothers, right?”

“When they grow up together,” Takaki says gently. “Min-nii, I don’t lay with just anyone like this…only lovers.”

“Lovers,” Minseok repeats. “I don’t lay with my lovers like this. This feels so much closer than that.”

Takaki doesn’t reply for so long that Minseok thinks that he might let it go as it is, but then there’s a gentle tug on his hair. His whine is spectacular as he follows the unspoken order, blinking at Takaki’s face that displays a blurry frown.

“No more heartbeat,” he pouts, like he’s five instead of twenty-five, and the next thing he knows are lips against his.

They linger just long enough to steal Minseok’s breath, pulling back to join wide eyes that make Minseok’s own eyes hurt just to look at. Minseok tries his best to focus, but he’d been so relaxed that his eyesight isn’t as sharp as usual, Takaki’s beautiful features all over the place.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he blurts out, because it feels right and Takaki’s gripping onto his arms tightly like he wants Minseok to say something, anything that makes this okay.

“God, so are you,” Takaki mumbles, and this time it’s Minseok who seals their lips together again. It’s more aggressive than he expected, but he supposes his feelings have accumulated to the point of overflowing, and this is how they’re expressing themselves.

Takaki kisses him back just as fiercely, the tension growing as his arms wrap strongly around Minseok and hold him close. Minseok can feel that heartbeat again, solid and familiar, his own arms looping around Takaki’s neck to press their chests together, matching Takaki’s heartbeat with his own.

“This is so wrong,” Takaki’s muttering between kisses, and Minseok kisses him harder to make him forget. To Minseok it makes perfect sense, but clearly Takaki—despite being the one with the touchy upbringing—needs more convincing to come to terms with this,

Minseok upholds his duty as the older one to convince Takaki as well as he can, using his mouth and hands to show Takaki how good it feels when they come together like this. Something that feels this good can’t be wrong, he reasons. Doing what feels right hasn’t led him astray yet.

Gradually, he feels Takaki’s tension disperse into a different kind, strong hands squeezing their way down Minseok’s back to his hips. The heat starts to rise between them and Minseok’s not stupid, he knows what this is and probably he should stop it before it goes too far, but Takaki’s heartbeat is clouding his mind and all he can think is more.

“Yuya-yah,” Minseok breathes, making Takaki smile because it sounds like a cutesy nickname to him instead of just a Korean honorific. “Don’t stop.”

Now Takaki growls loud in his throat, his tongue licking into Minseok’s mouth and Minseok chases it with his own as he wedges a leg between Takaki’s. They’re really going to do this, the small voice in the back of Minseok’s mind chastises him, because he’s well aware of how wrong it is even if he’s choosing to do it anyway. But, he argues back at the voice, it’s not like they can procreate this way. It’s only incest if a helpless child results from it.

The line is officially crossed when he hardens first, not even ashamed about it as he ruts against Takaki’s thigh, feeling Takaki swell against his own knee in the process. Takaki’s hands grasp onto his hips like he’s trying to keep them from moving, which Minseok contests with a soft moan that seems to make all of Takaki’s apprehensions drift away, his kisses becoming fiercer as his body moves more pointedly and his hands drop lower.

Now their heartbeats are running rapid, the staccato beat leading Minseok to move faster, his brain lagging behind as he drops a hand between Takaki’s legs to cup him firmly. Now Takaki’s the one moaning, which has Minseok inhaling so sharply that he almost loses his breath again. Now Takaki gropes Minseok unapologetically through his pants, his other hand squeezing his ass down as Takaki pushes up, sending Minseok’s arousal soaring.

It’s the worst game of gay chicken Minseok’s ever played, because he doesn’t want to be the first one to open Takaki’s pants and it seems like Takaki is having the same conundrum. “Fuck it,” he gasps, popping the button and lowering the zip one-handed like a pro and Takaki follows so fast that they’re simultaneously grabbing onto each other’s cocks and stroking.

Takaki’s noises are just as beautiful as he is, Minseok harshly pulling out of their kiss to press his mouth into Takaki’s jaw and hear them all. He’s not a biter or a sucker, his lips just pressing to Takaki’s pulse point to feel his heartbeat even in the midst of this race to the finish. There’s no reason to draw anything out and Takaki’s fisting Minseok just as quickly as Minseok’s giving it back, Takaki’s cock feeling oddly familiar in his hand just like it’s his own.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Takaki hisses, and Minseok thinks he’s having second thoughts well past the point of no return until he feels something wet on his fingers, Takaki’s entire body tensing beneath him.

“Oh my god,” Minseok mutters, dazed and desperate and so fucking turned on that he grabs at Takaki’s stilled wrist to urge him faster. “So close, Yuya-yah, please.”

“Shit,” Takaki gasps, boneless and unmoving aside from his hand that’s dutifully pulling off Minseok. “You’re so fucking hot like this.”

“Yeah?” Minseok replies, grinning in the midst of his arousal as Takaki’s words send him higher. “It’s even better when I come.”

He doesn’t know what led him to say that, not like he’s ever watched himself get off, but he feels incredibly cocky and confident with Takaki’s eyes on him as both of their hands bring him over the edge. He loses his balance completely, falling forward onto Takaki’s body that cushions his fall, his face returning to Takaki’s neck where he plans light kisses as he struggles to hold onto this feeling for a little while longer.

Takaki’s deep breath shatters the illusion, the reality of what they just did weighing on Minseok as he rolls over and cleans up. Takaki looks like he’s terrified and Minseok just lays his head on Takaki’s chest again, listening as the heartbeat he’s come to crave so much calms into a slow thump.

“No regrets,” Minseok says firmly, feeilng closer to Takaki than he’s ever felt to another human being in his life, and eventually Takaki’s fingers return to his hair, a silent agreement.


End file.
